rising of a new mockingjay
by partymouse
Summary: What if all our favorite characters lived? What if katniss was actually pregnant, and really loved Peeta and not as an act for the camera's? What if Peeta wasn't hijacked by the capitol? Well here's my take on that.(my first Thg fanfiction.)
1. day in 13

**Katniss p.o.v.**

It's my first day 13; Gale, Prim, Haymich, Effie and my mother are here. Just Peeta isn't here, he might be back I just hope so. I don't believe that he's captured by the capitol, that's what Haymich told me. I just can't live with the thought that he's captured the capitol, even if he's going to be a dad. I just can't live without Peeta , I get up and I lift up my t-shirt and look at myself in the mirror and I look at my small bump and say to myself. " At least your safe."Then Haymich is behind me, I forget to put my shirt down and he sees my small bump." You think this is alright! I swear when that boy comes back you too are going two be-" Then tears come to my face. "Come here sweet heart." As I hug him more tears come out my face,

"So when did this happen."

"Just before the quarter quell."

"Now I know why he was trying to protect you."

"I'm sorry Haymich I shouldn't had let this happen, this is my entire fault"

"Sweetheart it isn't your fault, that boy was trying to save two lives. You love him and he loves you that even more important."

"Thank you Haymich."

"Welcome sweetheart."

As Haymich leaves the room, prim was coming my way so I decided to tell her and she said that she was happy for me and Peeta .Then suddenly tears come out of my eyes,

"Katniss I'm sorry that I mention Peeta's name."

"Its alright Prim, I just miss him."

"I know you do, Katniss can you help me pick some herbs please."

"Sure."

We go and find some herbs in this small indoor garden patch, its small but it's enough to feed a lot of people.

**Prim p.o.v**

Katniss and I were picking up herbs in 13's small indoor garden, Katniss was sadden than before she misses Peeta a lot, even with a new baby on the way. I ask her,

"Katniss."

"Yes, Prim."

"Did you tell mum that you're pregnant?"

"No, I didn't."

"Did you tell Peeta?"

She looks down, and she looks at me with a small smile.

"Yes."

"Are you still hoping that Peeta is coming back?"

Then tears come out of Katniss eyes, I try to comfort her. But this unusual because she never cries,

"Katniss, why do you cry all the time?"

"You understand later…"

"Katniss you know I understand."

"Before we entered the arena Peeta told me that we should get out of the arena soon as we got in it that was our plan, on that day he gave me that pendant and I looked at the pictures then I looked at Peeta, Then I realized that I had a family to protect not just you but this new baby on the way and Peeta. From that day I knew that I always loved him "

Katniss is sad but I know she's still strong.

End of chapter 1


	2. Peeta

Katniss p.o.v

It's been two weeks since I've been in 13, and I've hardly seen Gale. Last time I saw him he was on a mission but wouldn't tell me what it was about. But I was trying to ask Haymich but he refused to tell me, but to day I'm really going to get the answers.

I saw Haymich in his room plotting something, then I decided to enter his room and ask him.

"Haymich?"

He turns around and acts all surprised.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Ok, what were you and Gale plotting two weeks ago."

He sighs.

"We went on a rescue mission to save Peeta, Enorbia and Johanna from the capitol."

"Wait, you saved peeta."

"Yes, sweetheart."

"But where is he."

"Trying to cure his wounds and etc... He will be out in another two or so."

"Thank you Haymich."

"You're welcome sweetheart, it's the best I can do."

It's been two weeks now and I've still haven't seen Peeta , but if he saw me he wouldn't even remember me. But maybe today I might visit Peeta.

Peeta p.o.v

I woke up and the nurses told me that katniss was coming to visit me, I was happy to see katniss again.

Then she enters and hugs me.

"Peeta -" then she starts crying.

"I thought you were gone forever."

"It's alright katniss the capitol just punished me."

"They did?" Then tears stop falling out of her eyes.

"Yeah, they wanted to know everything about you, the rebellion and where everyone was hiding. I refused to tell the so they gave me a new punishment each day."

"I'm sorry Peeta I should had eaten the berries in the arena and died then none of this would had happened."

"It's not your fault katniss you were trying to prove that you weren't a part of their games."

So then we spent hours talking but then it was time for katniss to go and I promised her that I would be out of 13 hospital as soon as I could but from then she would visit me all the time.

hope everyone like this chapter plz give me some ideas what to do plz r and r


	3. mockingjay

Katniss p.o.v

It's been since while since Peeta has been out of 13 hospital, I've staying with him in his compartment since then when we finish our classes we come and talk to each other. Sometimes we would lie down together and he would Sketch me or fiddle with my hair and talk. But besides that I want to talk to Peeta about me being the mockingjay of rebellion and accepting the role, so at 6o'clock I meet Peeta in his room so I knock on his door.

"Come in."

"Peeta, I need to tell you something."

"What do you need to tell me Katniss?"

"I want to be the mockingjay."

"Katniss are you crazy! You can go fight in a war while you're pregnant."

"I know Peeta but I want to lead these people into a war, a war that can lead them to something good."

"So you're going to tell coin."

"Yeah."

"What are going to tell Plutarch and coin?"

"Well buttercup, hunting, Snow and my pregnancy that's about it."

"Need someone to come."

"Can you please?"

He giggles,

"Ok, by the way how are you felling?"

"I'm ok, I just feel a bit sleepy."

"It's a bit late don't you think we should go to sleep."

"True."

So then we head to bed, my head on his chest and his arms under mine. As I start to fall asleep, I see Peeta holding our child then I see president take our child, and stabs Peeta in the back I fall down to my knees and cry. Then I wake up screaming then Peeta clams me down,

"Ssshhh, it's alright Katniss everything is alright."

"This time it's not about prim or anyone."

"What is it about?"

"It was president snow he killed you and took our child."

"It's alright Katniss; I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know"

Then we fall asleep.

-The next day-

Peeta and I head to see coin and Plutarch, we see them sitting down then I blur out.

"This is my deal I'll be your mockingjay, but I have my condition. My family gets to keep our cat."

I feel Peeta grab my hand and squeeze it lightly,

"Anything else Katniss."As Plutarch says with a look,

"I want to go hunting but you can put trackers on my anklets."

"Ok, got anything else."

"When it's time to kill snow I kill him."

"That's all."

"One last thing I'm pregnant"

Peeta and I leave the room and we start talking.

"Think they're surprised."

"Yeah."Most of them were surprised but I don't see the big deal.

**Ok guys this is it, next chapter is a surprise. plz R and R , thx to all help my follower gave me thank you all.**


	4. Rue

**Katniss p.o.v**

It's been a week now since everyone has accepted me as their mockingjay and my pregnancy, but they didn't seem to make a big deal about it. But today I feel like going hunting, just like the good times I had in 12 anyway I can't stand being trapped in 13 underground district. As I'm walking to the elevator to the ground, I see this girl behind a door she has curly hair and she reminds me a lot of Rue.

"Come out don't be scared."

"Okay." Even her voice sounds like Rue, then she comes up to me I drop my bow and arrows then I realise its Rue.

"Rue, is that you?"

"Yes Katniss."

"Please tell me this dream."

"It's not."

"So you were alive all this time." Then I become speechless,

"I wasn't dead I patented so I could survive, I wanted to be part of the rebellion."

"So all this time you faked in the arena."

"I did it so you could win."

I asked Rue if she wanted to talk with me in my compartment and she said yes. We start to talk and we also giggle, I would ask her times in 13 but its fun having her around.

"Katniss you seam a bit bigger than before."

"A bit bigger, how about you you've grown a lot taller than before."

"I know, but for you it's different."

And we giggle, we keep on talking until Peeta comes and Rue leaves and she promises to hunt with me tomorrow. Then Peeta ask me,

"Do you think some of the other tributes are alive."

"I guess so."

"If Rue is alive probably some people alive."

-the next day-

Me and Rue were in the forest so I teached how to hunt, and after taking few shots she finally gets a squirrel in the eye she also gets a wild turkey.

"You're not pretty bad at hunting."

"Thanks I learnt that from you in the arena, also you're a very good teacher."

"Your welcome."

And she smiles we start heading back to 13, as we get in 13 Rue ask me if she could take the game to the kitchen and I say yes. As I head off I go to my compartment and take a shower and I get ready as soon as I finish getting ready Peeta arrives, and I can see from his face that he's got some thing to tell me.

"I just found out some of the tributes are alive like clove, Cato, Gilmer, foxface,Rue and other."

" They are?"

"They wanted to be part of the rebellion."

Then I all realised that they new that I was the mockingjay even before I accepted the role, and now I've got to fight.

**Thx for reading hoped you enjoyed this chapter, plz r and r**

**Partymouse xxx**


	5. snow

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games**

**Katniss p.o.v**

It's been a few months since the rebellion and I still don't know which side is wining, all that matters to me is that there are no more hunger games so my child will never have to experience what I went though in the arena. But recently I saw some of the tributes like Cato, Clove, and Thresh; mostly I would see Cato and Clove train in battle and Thresh would go in the forest and pick fruits with Rue. Well everything is calm in 13 for now, at one o'clock I'm called into a meeting and Peeta joins me. As we walk in Cato, Clove, Gale, Finnick, Coin, and Plutarch are here.

"We found Snow and we want Katniss to kill him, as it is her demand." says Finnick as he looks at coin,

"Under one condition. "Says Peeta as he looks at me,

"Katniss doesn't get hurt."

"Ok, she'll be safe with the rebels." Says coin as she looks at me and Peeta, she stands up and tells everyone.

"Alright soldiers tomorrow we'll be going to the capitol and Katniss will kill snow. End of meeting, back to your schedules everyone."

We all go back to our schedules, and go to our compartment and sleep.

-The next day-

All the rebels including me were put on to a hovercraft and we went to the capitol, it didn't really take us long to arrive to the capitol. But as soon as we arrive in the capitol I'm dragged by Finnick, Cato, and Clove, and we start walking in snows mansion. We look and we look for snow but then I become tired, so a clove help me and asks me,

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah just a bit tried, you go on I'll catch up."

"No I'll stay, Finnick and Cato find snow we'll catch up with you."

As Finnick and Cato go, clove stays with me and as soon as I catch my breath, we catch with Finnick and Cato. It's doesn't take long to find snow, and as soon Finnick gives me the signal I shoot my arrow into snows heart. As soon as he's dead I'm happy, no more hunger games and my child will live. Cloves help me out of the mansion, soon as were out I hear bombing explosions. It reminds me of the nightmares in the arena, then I faint the last thing I remember is being carried into the hovercraft.

I wake up and I see Peeta sitting next to me in our compartment he sees that I'm awake, and he asks me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not good, I feel very sick."

"Clove told me you fainted when the bombing started, so she had to get Finnick carry you the hovercraft."

"Yeah, I fainted because of the explosion it reminded me when the food supplies exploded."

"I know, are you glad there are no more hunger games."

"I am."He looks at me with his deep blue eyes and he leans and kisses me, and He says.

"You know you'll be a great mother."

"And you'll be a great dad."

And I realise that we'll both be great parents to our child, but I'm still scared if we have our child what if the hunger games come back we'll be forced to be mentors and watch our child die, peeta looks at me and he knows there is something on my mind.

"Are you scared to have this child."

"How do you-"

"It's obvious, and I've known you for a year now you're scared to have children because of the hunger games."

"I'm scared for all these reasons, just having this child makes me even more scared."

"You know that we'll be safe no matter what."

Peeta was right we'll be safe no matter what, and that is all that matters to me.

**hi guys sorry for the late update I've got a week off of school so I have to study, anyway I hope you like the story plz r and r.**

**Partymouse xxx**


	6. memories

Katniss p.o.v

Its been a week now since the rebellion ended, and everyone from 12 will be going back home. Finally going back home where no one can control us, , no more hunger games, no more snow trying to kill us, and no more rebellion. Its finally over now me and peeta can live a proper life, have our own children, and being married. This time my family is safe, and tomorrow we'll be going back home.

* * *

-The next day-

At 10 o'clock everyone from 12 were put onto a hovercraft, and we left 13 and we arrived in 12. As everyone got off the hovercraft I started hearing people crying, as I started walking I saw the houses that were destroyed and the people cry on the ashes of their loved ones. But as i walked up to the victor village none of the houses were destroyed, and as walked in my house the smell of blood and rose touched my nose. I grab my hunting jacket and a clothes and i run outside, i try to look for peeta and I find him where the bakery used to be. I see him on his knees with tears on his face and holding a picture of his family,

"I know how it feels to lose your family."

"I haven't lost all my family, I still have you." and I start to blush,

"come on lets go home."

"Ok"

I help peeta up and we start walking he asks me,

"you never talked much about your dad."

"He was someone who never was opened to people but he loved the ones he trusted, he was the one I love he kept everyone happy even through the sad days."

"He sounds a lot like you."

"Thats what everybody says." I say in a jokig voice,

"It's because you both have same traits and plus you've got the same hunting skills." As Peeta chuckles,

Then we arrive to his house, and we enter the room and it smells like cinnamon and cakes. I quickly puts my clothes up stairs and I go downstairs, and I see Peeta baking some cheese buns.

"Can I help?"

"Alright, but I'm teaching you." As he says in a joking voice,

"Ok where do I start?"

"Lets knead the bread and then put them in the oven, does that sound ok to you."

"Yep"

Then we start kneading the bread and Peeta shows me how to do it and our hand touch and I start to blush, then our eyes meet I've got this feeling that we are in love all over again. Then I break up the gaze and we start kneading the bread without a word, then when we are done Peeta puts the bread in the oven.

"I'm going to see prim, then I'm going to get some herbs with her I'll be back before it gets dark."

"Ok, but be careful."

"I will."

I grab my dad's hunting jacket and I head out to see prim, once I arrive I knock on the door and prim answers.

"Hi katniss."

"Hi prim I need to go to the forest and pick some herbs want to come with me?"

"Ok let's me go and tell mum then I'll come outside."

"Ok"

Prim p.o.v

I find mum mixing some remedies and tell her,

"Mum I'm going to pick some herbs with katniss I'll be back before it gets dark."

"Ok, but be careful."

"I will."

Katniss p.o.v

Prim comes out and we head for the forest, I go and look for the herbs but we don't see many so we go deeper into the woods. And soon as we go a bit deeper into the woods see a patch of herbs and we start to pick them up,

"You want to go to the meadows after we're done?"

" Can we go and see the sun set I haven't seen one in ages, can we please."

"Alright."

It does take us long to pick up the herbs and when we are done, we start to head to the meadows. It doesn't take long to the meadows and once we are there we sit down and watch the sun set,

"It's a pretty sun set today."

"It's is, this reminds me when dad used to take me to the meadows and we would watch the sun set after we were done hunting." Then tears start to run down my face,

"You must really miss dad."

"Yeah, I wish he was still here he would had been so proud of you."

"He'll would be so proud of you, little duck."

"It's starting to get dark let's head home."

"Ok."

We start to head home and I say goodnight to prim and I head home, I open the door and i see Peeta painting.

"I'm home."

"Hi katniss the cheese buns are done and they're on the table."

"Ok."

I go in the kitchen and I take a cheese bun and eat it, it's my favourite type of bread and I eat everything when Peeta bakes them. I take another one and eat then I head upstairs and take a shower and get dress, then I go to bed and after a while Peeta join me.

"It's like district 12 is turning on a new page, we free everyone might be sad but they're putting the past behind them and look at the new opportunities."

"Yeah, we may have lost the people we love but we still have each other."

And Peeta right we've got a new opportunity and nothing is stopping us now.

**ok sorry for the late update but I had to revise but next time I will try not to update late.**

**Lots of love**

**Xxx partymouse xxX**


	7. names

Katniss p.o.v

It's been a month now and all the houses that were destroyed are now rebuilt, and everyone is trying to get over their past. And now that the rebellion is over everybody is starting to settle in peacefully, and now me and Peeta are happy as ever that the hunger games are over. Ever since I got pregnant I was not allowed to go hunting but sometimes I secretly go hunting to trade at the hob or give the meat to some of the peacekeepers, but since the bakery was rebuilt Peeta has been busy with the bakery and has a lot of work to do. On the other hand I've got nothing to do than sit in the house, but sometimes I got to the forest with prim and we go and collect herbs or sometimes bake cookies with Peeta. It's great to spend time with prim because we didn't get to have these chances before the games and when dad died I was taking care of my family, and since prim is free I wanted to invite her for dinner so we can decide on names for the baby. Since Peeta is at the bakery I'm going to drop by the bakery then go and ask prim for dinner, walk to the bakery and open the doors. The smell of cakes and bread touches my nose, it reminds me of my childhood when my dad bought me a cupcake here for my birthday it was the happiest time of my life but after my dad died I never had another cake like that. Then I go and find Peeta decorating a batch of cupcakes then I lean by the door smiling then he notices that I'm behind him,

"I know you're there katniss."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"It's pretty easy to notice you with a bump."

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Any way I wanted to tell you that I'm inviting prim for dinner."

"Ok want me to bring any treats."

"Yeah, some sugar cookies and cupcakes that's it."

"Ok."

"See you later." I say and I kiss him gently on the lips,

"See you later katniss."

As I walk out the bakery, I head to the victor village I stop by my mothers house and I knock on the door then prim opens the door.

"Hi katniss."

"Hi Prim."

"What are you doing here?"

" I wanted to ask you if you want to have dinner tonight at my place."

"I would love to."

"Ok see you at seven thirty."

"See you soon katniss."

As prim closes the door, I start walking to the forest and grab my bow arrows and I start hunting. Then I see a rabbit and shoot it, once I shoot it I see all the blood coming out of it and reminds me of the cornucopia. I start to scream but then I text that no one will hear me so I stop myself from screaming and I skined the rabbit, once I was done I put the rabbit in my game bag and I returned home. Once I was home I started cooking and when I was done cooking dinner I started getting ready, and when I was done Peeta arrives home with treats and put them away in fridge.

"Hello my lovely wife" Then I start to blush,

"Hi Peeta"

"You look lovely today."

"I'm doing this because prim is coming over tonight."

Then I hear a knock on the door, and Peeta opens the door.

"Hi prim."

"Hi Peeta."

"Is katniss here"

"Yeah she's just coming downstairs." Once Peeta says that I'm downstairs,

"Hi prim."

"Hi katniss, I need to tell you something."

"Okay." She enters and she follows me to the living room, and she sits down.

"Katniss you need to stop hunting, it's dangerous for you and you know it. That's not all." Then I realized that something wrong just before I went to the capitol.

"What is it prim." The tears come out of her eyes,

"Gale hit me."

"Really, how did this happen."

"I was talking to Rory, and he complemented me and I blushed then Gale hit me and said never to come near Rory again."

"Show me where you got hurt." Then she shows me her arm it's full of scars,

"I was crying the whole way home, then once I got home mum healed my scars and was surprised that Gale did this to me."

"I am too, but why would he take it out on you?"

Then Peeta comes downstairs nicely dressed and he sees me and prim talking, suddenly comes up to prim and wipes off her tears and asks her.

"Whats the matter prim."

"Gale hit me."

"Why would he do such a thing to you, you're so kind."

"I think he's taking it out on prim because I didn't choose him." As I comment,

"True."

"Come on let's have dinner I'm hungry." As I moan and prim giggles,

"I've never seen you this hungry before." Says prim as she's giggling,

"Well I'm always hungry." I say as I laugh.

Then we go to the dining room and have dinner, once we are done we have some cookies and cupcakes then i remember to ask prim for names for baby.

"Prim."

"Yes katniss."

"Do you want to choose names for the baby."

"I would love to." As she stays getting very excited, then I start to laugh.

"Ok let's choose names for a girl." Then I go and pick up a pen and paper and start writing words down.

"Lets call the girl names like flowers because your name and prime name are flowers." As Peeta comments,

"Why not."

"How about Jasmine." Then I write it down,

"Willow is also a good name."I say as I write it down,

"Why not start on the boy names."Prim comments,

"Lets base them on bread names." I say,

"Ok, how about rye."Then I write it down,

"There are only limited names of bread that can be used and that's almost all of it."Peeta comments,

"Its starting to get late I should get going."Prim says as she stands up.

Then she starts walking to the door, and then I get up and go to the door and say to her.

"Goodnight prim." I say as I hug her,

"Goodnight katniss and remember what I said to you." She says as she breaks up the hug,

"Ok, and be careful."

"I will." Then she starts walking and she arrives then I close the door, then I turn around and I see Peeta smirking at me.

"What?"

"You and your sister have a very strong bond."

"Yeah but we've been watching each other's backs since our dad died."

"That's also why you're so kind to her."

"Yes and any other questions?" I say while I joke,

"Nope that's all of them."

"Come on its getting late we should go to sleep."

"What ever you saw darling." Then I start to blush, then we start getting ready for bed. Then once we are ready we get into bed and I start falling asleep. I realized that tomorrow is another day, another great way to freedom.

**ok sorry for the super late update but I have a good reason because I have a whole load of test to do and it's the final year in primary school.**

**Xxx partymouse xxX**


	8. books and kittens

Ok, sorry I update late plz don't kill me I had a really hard few weeks so I going to make it up to you guys.

Me:ok Finnick do it

Finnick: ok *rips off t-shirt and dances to I'm sexy and I know*

Me:*faceplam* no I meant the disclaimer

Finnick: oh, partymouse doesn't own any of the characters Suzanne Collins does. Now can I dance.

Me: ok ㈶1

* * *

Katniss p.o.v

I wake up from the sunshine in my face and roll over and I don't see Peeta so I get up and I take a shower, once I got out the bathroom I put on some clothes. Then I realised that it was cold so I put on a warm sweater that prim gave me last Christmas, then I smell bacon,eggs and cheese buns when I'm walking downstairs. Then I see Peeta cooking breakfast, then he sees me walking up to him.

"Good morning, my lovely wife." He says grabbing me by the waist and kisses me,

"Good morning Peeta, I see that you are cooking breakfast." I say giggling,

"Yes I am would you like some?"

"Yes please!" I sound like a five-year old opening presents on Christmas day,

"Here you go." He says giving me my breakfast.

I quickly eat my breakfast and I pick up my plate and clean it, once I'm done Peeta has to go to the bakery so I give him a goodbye kiss. Then I go to the livingroom and sit down a read a book the title is called divergent (A/N: lol) once I finished I few chapters I closed the book and I put on the book shelf, then I walk up to the front door and open it to go to the porch. I walk up to see prim then I knock on the door and I surprisingly see prim,

"Hi katniss." She says with a smile on her face,

"Hi prim, I need help with the nursery will you come and help."

"Sure, let me grab something and I'll will be back in a sec." Then she shuts the door and I hear her rushing up the stairs,

Prim p.o.v

I close the door and I run up the stairs and I grab a box full of the things that I still kept, it's a box full of plushies that I kept and I never told katniss about it because I knew she would use it to feed us but it was the only thing that kept me happy when she was in the arena. I hope she uses these gifts for her child because she is the most special sister in the world I don't know what I would do with out her. I go down stairs and open the door and I see katniss stroking buttercup, then I start giggling just watching her from the corner.

Katniss p.o.v

As I wait for prim I see buttercup and I start stroking him, ever since I came out of the games he's been nicer to me. Then I see prim giggling at me then I stand up and rub the dust off my legs, then I we start walking to my home. Once we arrive there prim puts her box on the floor and looks around she seems amazed of her surroundings.

"You're house looks different since the last time."

"Yeah Peeta and I have been working on the house until the baby comes."

"Its great you're giving another look to the house, I think that the child is going to have a great mother and father."

Then I start smiling at prim's words, she shouldn't deserve a live like this she's been through a lot and she still makes someone smile when they are down. Then we go up stairs and we start unpacking so of the things that were already put in the nursery, then it's almost lunch time so we take a break and we go to the meadows for a picnic. It doesn't take us long to arrive to the meadow, once we arrive to the meadow we sit down and we eat out sandwiches. Once we were done we head to the lake and we take off our shoes and we dip our feet into the water and we start playing with the water.

"Stop, stop I can't take it anymore." Prim says giggling

"Ok I'll stop before we get damp."

Then we get out of the water and we put on our shoes and we take our basket, then we start walking to the bakery so we can have a treat. As we were walking we saw a small little kitten that was abandoned by its mother, so prim decided to pick it up and put in the picnic basket.

"Aren't you a cute one." Prim says like a four year old,

"Its cute why don't you keep it prim."

"I can't I have buttercup he would get jealous of the kitten so I think you should keep it."

"Ok, but I looks a bit skinny do you think you can give it some herbs and heal it."

"I think I can healing an animal is similar to healing a person."

"Yeah it has a small difference."

"What is it?"

"That you handle claws and scratches than hands." Then we both start laughing,

Once we arrive at the bakery I go meet Peeta in the kitchen and he is starting to frost a batch of cupcakes, I go up to him and hug him around the neck.

"Hello katniss, it seems like you're hiding something."

"Yes I am, I found a kitten near the meadows and I wanted to keep it."

"I thought you hated cats."

"Well this one gave me a change of heart."

"It seems kind of you katniss."

"Yeah let me hear that when I steal some of you're cupcakes." I take too of his cupcakes and try to run, but he catches me.

"You can't run from me."

"I know but I wanted to try."Then he takes the cupcakes from my hand,

"And I will be taking these back."

"Nooooooooooooooo."I say sarcastically

"There are some in the display."

"Ok, see you later."

"See you later, katniss."

As I walk out the kitchen I take two cupcakes and give one to prim and we start heading home, once we arrive home prim goes to the living room and looks at all the books.

"Where did you get all these books?"

"Some of them are Peeta's some of them are from the attic from our old house, why?."

"These books are banned, they burnt the rest so they could not make another rebellion. These books changed life of others but these are the last ones, if you read these you know what will happen."

"We need to ask mum about these books just to be safe."

We quickly run to mum and ask her about the books,

"Mum, I need to ask you something."

"What is it katniss."

"What are these books." As I show her one of the books, and she stays there shocked

* * *

Ok guys stopping here it's pretty long so I will try to update when I can, and I might do a divergent fanfic. Just for you divergent fans ㈳2

peace out,

Partymouse


	9. suprises

Ok, guys this is the other part to the last chapter and QOTD if you had to meet any fictional character who would it be? And don't be shy to give any ideas, and I might sometimes update late because I have a lot to do even when I'm holiday so don't get mad at me so on with the disclaimer.

Me:ok let's do the disclaimer

Buttercup: meow (translation: no)

Me: please even for a whole supply of food

Buttercup: meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow(translation: ok, partymouse doesn't own any of the characters Suzanne Collins does. Now give me the food.)

Me: Ok *gives food *

* * *

Katniss p.o.v

My mother is shocked when I show her the books,

"Katniss where did you find these?"

"In our old attic."

"Ok, please hide this from everyone."

"But I have a question, why did you have this in the first place?" She sighs,

"These were passed down to each child from my family, after the war we hid them so they wouldn't burn them. Now that you found them they will do anything to get there hand on these, we need to put them somewhere safe."

"Agreed."

Me and prim run home and grab each of them and put them in box, we find somewhere safe to put them so no one will find them. As soon as we were done I get a call from Plutarch,

"Hello, katniss."

"Hello, Plutarch."

I wanted to inform you that in a week that the tributes from the 74th hunger games are coming to stay in district 12 for 1 year and I wanted to ask you if they could stay with you for 2 weeks while we prepare one of the victors villages for them. And if they like district them might live here permanently." Then something pops inside of my head yeah I'm going to have clove killing me, but then she's changed so she might be kinder.

"Ok when are they coming?"

"In 1 week."

"Ok."

"Goodbye, katniss."

"Goodbye, Plutarch." I say as I hang up.

Then I note every thing on a small note pad and I see prim behind me confused,

"Who was that?"

"Plutarch, he said that clove and Cato are staying here for two weeks and they might live here in district 12 permanently."

"Wait, the tributes from district 2."

"Yes, prim the tributes from district 2."

"Clove might kill you katniss she's a psycho killer!"

"Relax, prim she changed since the last games. She actually helped me when we were killing president snow, she's kinder than before. Trust me she is going to love you."

"Okay, but only this time I trust you." Than we start giggling.

Then I go drop prim off home, then we realise that mum is gone. And we see that she left a note saying she got an emergency call that she had to go to district 4 for two weeks, for short-term job at the hospital.

"Seems that there is going to be five of us in the house."

"Yep, luckily there is enough room all of us."

"Yeah."

"I'm going to go and pack my clothes and I'll meet at the house."

"Ok, see you later."

Then I exit the house and remember the kitten is in the picnic basket, then I quickly go home and find my basket in the living room. I open the basket and I see it sleeping like an angel, then I hear a knock on the door and I immediately know it's prim. I walk up and open the door and I see prim with a bag full clothes,

"I was going to ask you why we're you running home?"

"I realised that left the kitten all alone and I found it sleeping in the picnic basket."

"Aww that's sweet."

"It is, before I forget let me show you to your room."

Then I lead her to her room and tell her,

"This is where you'll be staying for the next five weeks." Once I say that I hear cries in the living room,

"Is that the kitten crying?" Prim says while she puts her bag on the floor,

"I guess so." Then we both rush to the living room and we see the kitten trying to escape from the picnic basket, then prim picks up the kitten and puts it on the floor.

"Poor kitten hasn't got enough nutrition, do you have any herbs."

"I do, they're in the cupboard."

Then she walks to the kitchen and finds the herbs and mixes it with the milk and the she returns with a type of remedies, then she puts the bowl down and the kitten comes walking to it and starts drinking the milk.

"This should help gets its nutrition up."

"Great now that's done I'll cook dinner."

"I'll help you, if you don't mind."

"Ok, there is a lot of work to do so let's get started."

* * *

After half an hour of preparing dinner, we sit and we eat at the table. Then when we were finished I cleaned the dishes and after that Peeta and I went upstairs to the bathroom, and I changed into my pyjamas. Then I exit I saw Peeta sitting on the bed and sketching a picture of mockingjay spreading its wings to the sky and under it was was fire burning everywhere, then I came closer to him and sat next to him. I watched him stroking his pencil all over the sketch pad, then he sees me and he puts his sketch pad away. Then we sleep in our position that kept both our nightmares away before thequarter quell,

"I almost forgot to tell you that the tributes from district 2 are coming to stay with us for two weeks and they might stay in district 12 permanently."

"Wow, there is going to be a lot of people in this house."

"Yep, Goodnight." I say while I kiss him on the cheek,

"Goodnight." He says while he kisses me on the head,

Then we switch off the lights and we drift off to sleep, as I start falling asleep I fell something kicking inside of me and I realise that its the presence of Peeta and my child. The presence of **our child.**

* * *

So I hope you liked this chapter worked very hard on it, and i need some ideas for the story so be free to use your imagination.

Peace out,

XxxxPartymousexxxX


	10. AN note

A/N note:

Sorry for uploading this now but I feel like my story doesn't make any sense and I feel like I should stop it, but I may try to make a another one of a THG fanfics but I'm only 12 ( On the 27 of July). And I'm trying my best to write a fanfiction but I mess it up by writing some thing totally random, but I hope you understand what I'm saying.

Lots of love,

XxxxPartymousexxxX


	11. an note (sorry)

**dear, readers**

**Sorry for the an note I'm just saying the story will continue, so if I update late I'm going to blame it on home work. And I might start another story to help with my writing, but anyway the show will go on.**

**XxxxPartymousexxxX**

**(::) cookies for everyone**


	12. Chapter 10: Arrived

**katniss p.o.v**

It's been weeks since Cato and Clove arrived and they been nicer than ever, I love to visit them but... I'm in my last trimester and my mother doesn't want me to go anywhere in case I go into labour and I'm not near home, but on the bright side I'm going to receive the result of the gender of my child.

"Katniss!"

As soon I here that shout I see Prim running to me with Clove,

"Hi, Prim how was your outing with Clove?"

"Awesome we went ice skating!" Prim says excitedly,

"Its a thing I used to love when I was younger."Clove adds on,

Then Prim leaves to meet my mum back home,

"Do yo have a time to talk?" Clove asks me,

"Yep, I'm at home doing nothing so let's talk!" I reply as she giggles,

"I wanted to say sorry of what I did in the games, I was selfish and... I just think of it every night over and over again..." Clove says as she starts crying,

Then she puts her head on my shoulder,

"I know how you feel I've been in your situation before, you wake up every night thinking you could had done something."

Then she goes quiet,

"The nightmares get you too?"

"Yes, you?"

Then we go silent, she stands up she helps me up, then we hug.

"You're huge, are you sure its not twins?"Clove says surprised as she breaks up the hug,

"Well I'm about to find out the results today."

Then we hear the door open and we see Prim walking to us with and envelope saying '_Ultrasound'._

"Here's the ultra sound mum wanted to give to you, you'll be surprised by the resluts." Prim says while passing me the envelope,

"Thx little duck."

I open the envelope and I take out the photo in it and I seemed suprised,

"Congratulations you're having twin girls."

I drop the card and a smile comes across my face following is a tear, Prim and Clove gives me a hug and they all start to smile.

"It's almost twelve wanna go have lunch?" Clove asks us,

"I wish I could but I can't."I reply,

"How about we make some pizzas? What do you say?"Prim suggest,

"Well its pizzas so okay, how about you katniss?"Clove asks,

"Why not, pizza is my thing, so I'm in." I reply with no hesitate,

Then we head for the kitchen and we start preparing the toppings and the dough for the pizza, Clove and Prim prepare the dough as I cut the toppings. Once they're done we let the dough settle and then we added the tomato sauce and we added our own taste of toppings on our individual pizza, after putting the toppings we put them in the oven and we talk until the pizzas are ready...

~After Lunch~

We clean up and put our coats on and head the market, ever since the rebellion ended each district has its on market to trade with other districts for example fresh fish from district 4 or fresh fruit from district 11. Prim and I love to go there early in the morning but now its winter and lightly snowing so... going there in the afternoon is bit better than in the morning, now we arrived at the market Prim insist that we go and see the baby clothes. Once arriving there the stall we see cute little onesie (please correct me there) for newborns, we buy a few of them and we meet up with Clove who has plenty of fruits and vegetables in her baskets, after meeting Clove to us we all leave in the same direction but as we do I start to get contractions.

"Katniss are you okay?" Prim asks me worryingly,

"It's just braxton hicks, I guess." I say, then something wet and cold slides down my legs.

"I think she's in labour, we should get to your mother and quick." As Clove marks her words, we rush to my mum's and we burst through her door and Prim and Clove help me to the couch as I lie down on it. Then my mum enter the room and she moves me to another room so there's more space to give birth, after a while she dilates me and tells me that I'm almost ten centimetres dilated.

~A few hours later~

I hold two little mircales of life in one of my arms and the other in Peeta's we haven't decided what name to give them, but it's either Willow and River or Meadow and Amaya, but on going with the tradition we might choose Willow and River.

"So what fo you choose for the names?"Peeta questions me,

"I think we should choose Willow and River." I reply,

"What about the rest of their name?" He asks me once more,

"Okay,Willow Aadhaya Melark for baby A that is in my arms and River Aakarsha Melark for baby B that is in your arms." I reply,

"Those are both lovely names, but what do they mean?"He asks,

"They both mean powerful just like their mother." I say as I start to smile,

"Magnificent Katniss, you are the world's most lovelest person." He says while giving me a small kiss on the lips,

"You too."

As I say that, I look around and see that we are no longer broken but together as a family...

**That's the end of this chapter sorry I took so long secondary school is tiering plus with dancing but I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one will be in a long time but I'll try to update soon.**

**Byes!**

**XxxxPartymousexxxX**


End file.
